


Коль с Гамлетом тебе не повезло...

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(название варварски украдено у Желязны и Шекли и переиначено под свои надобности)</p>
<p>Пожалуй, разочек сыграть канделябр - оно того стоило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коль с Гамлетом тебе не повезло...

\- А решительная девочка, - Дин улыбнулся, глядя в потолок.

\- Отстань, - Тернер выдохнул дым вверх.

\- Даже политесы не стала разводить, что, дескать, я так рада сфотографироваться с вами обоими, бла-бла-бла... чо уж там мелочиться, коли дорвалась, все правильно. Тебя покрепче, чтобы не удрал - цоп! - и коленочкой вперед уже пробирается...

\- Ну перестань, - Эйдану меньше всего хотелось перебирать по косточкам эту съемку с фанаткой.

Но Дин явно не торопился переходить к тому, для чего слова не требуются вовсе:

\- Да я разве что? Я вообще... так... для мебели чисто... канделябр изображал... Амурчика без крылышек...

\- Блядь, заткнись уже, Амурчик херов! Браги ты без тормозов! - Эйдан яростно раздавил окурок в пепельнице.

\- Ннннуууу... в принципе, это, в каком-то смысле, одно и то же, да. И, между прочим, - Дин повернулся на бок и назидательно ткнул Эйдану в грудь пальцем, - я отыграл свой канделябр на порядок круче, чем ты.

\- Было бы там чего играть.

\- Да ты сам-то фото видел? Тебя как будто понос скрутил, и ты прикидываешь, сколько бежать до ближайшего сортира... и сколько еще времени придется потратить на то, чтобы девушку от себя отцепить... халтура, друг мой! - Дин снова откинулся на спину и пренебрежительно щелкнул пальцами.

\- Ну давай теперь, накажи еще меня за эту халтуру.

\- Оуууу! А это идея! Наказать... да, я придумал тебе наказание.

\- Завтра ты заставишь меня сражаться с этой сумасшедшей лавиной любви в одиночку, - уныло протянул Эйдан, потянувшись за новой сигаретой.

\- Ну что ты, я не настолько жесток, чтобы бросить тебя одного после такой тяжелой ночной работы. Кстати, положи пачку, тебе будет не до курения.

\- Эй-эй-эй, какой это еще тяжелой работы?

\- Тебе предстоит отбывать наказание. Собери волю в кулак. Вспомни систему Станиславского и славные традиции английской театральной школы, - высокопарно провозгласил Дин и перевернулся на живот.

\- Допустим, я их и не забывал, - пробурчал Эйдан, прикидывая, сколько еще Дин собирается валяться просто так и когда наконец удастся развести его на активные действия.

\- Отлично. Тогда вживайся в роль. Представь себе, что ты очень возбужден.

"От этой девицы? Это не возбуждение, это конвульсии".

\- Тебя слегка уже потряхивает от желания.

"Желания свалить куда подальше".

\- Ты просто не можешь с собой справиться... ау, ты вообще меня слушаешь?

\- Да, - мрачно отозвался Эйдан. - Я не могу с собой справиться.

\- Отлично. ...не можешь справиться - так страстно тебе хочется наконец схватить и...

\- ...и отодвинуть куда-нибудь подальше...

\- ...и поиметь мою задницу...

\- ЧТО???

\- ЧТО???

\- Эй, ты, Сара Бернар хренова, ты чего себе напредставлял?

\- А ты мне чего наговорил?

\- Господи, вот же дурак унылый. И чего тебя в Гамлеты не берут? Сядешь с черепушкой, пригорюнишься и будешь ближайшие тридцать лет гундеть "быть или не быть?"...

\- Ах, гундеть? Гамлет, значит? А ну-ка, иди сюда, моя сладкая Офелия! - Эйдан подскочил, уселся в ногах кровати и схватил Дина за бедра.

\- Слушай, ты поосторожнее, это все-таки моя за...

\- Твоя, да. И утром я у твоей задницы расспрошу очень подробно, понравился ли я ей в роли героя-любовника!

Эйдан решительно дернул Дина за ноги на себя. Дин проехался животом по пачке сигарет, клацнул зубами в подушку и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Пожалуй, разочек сыграть канделябр - оно того стоило.


End file.
